


iPod Shuffle challenge- Abby and Buck

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: 1. Pick a pairing, character, fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player on shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to write; when the song ends, the drabble ends.4. Do ten and post them.





	iPod Shuffle challenge- Abby and Buck

**Author's Note:**

> This can't be the end of Abby and Buck :(

1\. Don't let me go- Jai Wateford

"You can't leave" Buck said softly as he looked between Abby and the suit case of clothes on the bed. Tears brimming in the blondes eyes as she looked at her boyfriend"this is something I have to do" she whispered. Bucks shook his head softly"Abby, Please don't let me go" he whispered reaching for her as she pulled away. Abby's lip trembled softly"I have to go" her voice quivered and Buck shook his head"I love you" those three words felt like a weight off his shoulders catching Abby as she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

2\. God Made Girls- Raelynn

Abby laughed as she caught up to her boyfriend. The beach wasn't to crowded that evening and it made for a pretty romantic setting. She reached for his hand as he turned to look at her their fingers locking. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She smiled softly"Why do I love you?" He whispered against her lips. She giggled"because God made girls for this very reason" she smirked. He rolled his eyes playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She got up on her tip toes their lips meeting"I love you too by the way" she confessed gently as they stood there.

3\. Change by Jamestown Story

This wasn't what Buck was use to. He wasn't supposed to "fall in love" at least not yet. He was a sex addict, but something about her made him Change. Abby was different, she was special. She was his first thought in the morning and last thought at night. Abby was a force to be reckoned with and Buck was under her spell. She was unlike anyone he had ever been with. She was IT. She was the reason he needed to change. Abby was the reason he needed to get his shit together because if he didn't then he knew her lose the best thing to ever happen to him and he was willing to let that happen. Abby Clarke was his first real love and hopefully his last.

4\. Days Go by by Keith Urban

Cranking the stereo up Abby's tan legs resting on the dash of Buck's truck. He couldn't believe he had gotten this lucky. Reaching over to grab her hand their eyes locked. They were on their way up the coast for a special little get away. It was much needed since the passing of Abby's mom almost a year ago. She was finally getting back to herself. Her black shades resting over her eyes as the wind blew her hair around her smile genuine as she screamed the lyrics to the Keith urban song playing from the speakers. To him no one could match her beauty. He was sure this is what love felt like. It had to have been. He had never had this feeling before.

5\. A little to much by Shawn Mendez

 

Running into the hospital all thoughts passing through his mind as his eyes landed on Abby. She was pale and shaking tears running down her cheeks at the site of him. She ran almost as fast as she could throwing herself into his arms. He caught her holding her close to his body as she sobbed."she's gone" Abby said softly sobbing into his chest. He knew she was strong, but even this could break the strongest people. Sitting down he rocked Abby in his lap as she cried ignoring the stares and whispers. His heart broke for his girlfriend.

6\. I was jack(you were Diane) by Jake Owen

It was the annual 4th of July party at the firehouse and the country music blared from the speakers as Buck spun Abby around the dance floor. They hadn't been this happy in a long time and just being here in buck's arms by Abby know she was safe. It had been a tough few months, but he had always been the constant. He was her jack. He was her everything and she was finally ready to admit that. Smiling as she leaned up kissing his lips.

7\. Why Not by Hilary Duff

Abby sighed softly. She had left everything behind after her mother passed away. She had left the best relationship she'd ever had just to find herself and all she really found was that she had never been this lonely in her life. So when she was walking down the streets in San Fran seeing a familiar face in the crowd surprised her. It had been a month since she left and here he was seemingly looking for her. It was almost like a magnet and before she knew it they were standing in front of each other"why?" She asked softly"why not?" He whispered kissing her lips.

8\. No Surprise by Daughtry

"I love you" Buck sighed "I love you" he had been standing in front of a picture of Abby for twenty minutes now. He was ready and she needed to know, but he wanted it to sound right. He was nervous. To all of his friends it wouldn't be a surprise. He hadn't talked about anyone other then Abby for months now, but to him it was a surprise. He had never expected to fall in love and then here came this amazing 9-1-1 Operator who stole his heart and made him believe that anything could happen.

9\. Good Ole Days by Macklemore

"I wish somebody would of told me that this is the way this would end" Abby whispered softly as she shut her suitcase. Buck shook his head softly"this isn't over" Abby put a hand on his chest"I need to go" she reached for the door handle his hand resting on hers"I'm coming with you" he said softly"I refuse to let this end" he looked into her eyes and before she could even think his lips were on hers.

10\. You and You Alone by Martina McBride 

The rain wouldn't stop pouring. It was almost as if their plans were destined to be ruined. Abby sighed softly as she looked at her boyfriend"we'll make a date here inside" he promised softly as he turned on the fire.


End file.
